If We Hold On Together
by RTNknight
Summary: Whenever any kind of hard time or challenge approach, remember to trust in you friendship! Everything will be ok. Light humor. Light fluffy. 2012 Christmas gift fic! [FINAL VERSION]


**If We Hold On Together**

**Summary:** Whenever any kind of hard time or challenge approach, remember to trust in you friendship! Everything will be ok. Light humor. Light fluffy.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Twinkle Crusaders nor its characters.

**Author Note:** This story will not follow the canon sequence of events. However, I will try my best to make every characters here stay IC. Also, this is my 2012 Christmas gift fic. Please enjoy yourself!

* * *

"….Oh what fun it is to drive in a one-dear open sleigh! Ta-da, you've become so blinding again, my beloved Tontoro! Jingle rings, ring jingles, tinkle all the way…."

Humming happily, Lolotte Rosenkreuz polished her piggy bank contently. She had been recovering from the flu in her bedroom for three days. There was a knock on the door. She didn't have to guess who was on the other side.

"What is it, Jii-ya?"

"Ojou-sama, there're guests coming to visit you. Should your loyal butler, Riesling Tooyama, bring them in now?"

"Ok! I'm ready."

Riesling Tooyama, her butler, opened the door and stepped inside. Following her was a boy with short brown hair Lolotte knew very well, Sakura Synn.

"K-Kaichou-san! I'm very glad to see you." Lolotte exclaimed happily as her angel wings popped out from her back.

"Hello, Lolotte! Looks like you're getting better. I'm relieved." Seeing Lolotte healthy in her light brown pajama, Synn smiled broadly. He sat on the chair offered by Riesling next to the bed.

"Hey! It's good to see that you're still in good shape, Angel!" Chimed in Pakki, a little panda stuff mazoku, who was clinging onto Synn's shoulder.

"Ah, Panda-san also comes! I'm glad….Eh! What're you talking about? I-I'm not an angel!"

"It's all right. There's no angel around here, right Pakki?" Soothing the girl, Synn glanced at his familiar warningly. He also noticed that Lolotte seemed to be disappointed about something. But he immediately dismissed it as Riesling served him a glass of water. When her favorite butler exited the room, Lolotte started talking. "How's school, Kaichou-san?"

"Nothing special happened, except that everyone's excited about the Christmas festival next week. Luckily, we've already planned everything out. All that's left are just some minor decorations."

"I see. What about the crusader's mission?"

"All the mazokus are surprisingly inactive lately. Maybe they're also on holiday for Christmas. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, the special contest you suggested will be the main event." Synn gave an account of the festival to Lolotte as he sipped some water.

"My idea, eh?...Oh, I know everyone will love this. Actually, it was inspired by Sempai-san. So we're going to hold the Oppai Queen contest, right?" Lolotte exclaimed excitedly while Synn suddenly choked due to unexpected lines.

"N-No! Of course not! I-I actually meant your costume contest."

"Oh, you actually mean the one inspired by Santa-san and Reindeer-san, the Christmas Costume Tag Team contest. I still remember them clearly from my childhood in heaven." Reminiscing the good old time, Lolotte hugged Tontoro happily. "But I'm not an angel!" She hastily added.

"Huh, that wasn't convincing at all. I got you this time, Angel!" Pakki taunted triumphantly.

"No, I-I'm not an angel….Ah!" Due to her panic, Tontoro accidentally slipped from her hands. It broke on the ground and many coins scattered.

"Kaichou-san! I just made Tontoro explode again." Lolotte whimpered.

"Don't worry, Ojou-sama! At moments like this, your loyal butler Riesling Tooyama, shall serve you!" Appearing out of nowhere, Riesling swiftly collected all pieces of Tontoro and restored it to the original form miraculously. Riesling chuckled proudly at her achievement.

"Wow! Tontoro looks so neat again. You're awesome as always, Jii-ya."

"Oh, my! What's the big deal, Angel?" Pakki sighed.

"I-I'm not an angel!" Lolotte would have dropped Tontoro again if Synn had not steadied her just in time.

"Whatever! I'm tired of all this denial. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone made up some lame excuse not to come here. They're probably fed up with her nonsense." Pakki grumbled impatiently.

"Pakki! You know that isn't true at all!" Synn retorted.

"Unforgiveable! If I can't protect the pride of the Rosenkreuz's family, I will no longer be Riesling Tooyama! Now if you would excuse me, Sakura-san." Riesling gazed at Pakki threateningly

"Hey! You can't be serious, I'm the Wise One! Eek! Please help me, Maou-sama!" Screaming girlishly, Pakki tried to run away but to no avail. Seizing the little mazoku, Riesling bid her leave.

"Hope those two can get along well for a moment." Synn laughed nervously. Receiving no response, he looked back and saw an uncharacteristically gloomy Lolotte.

"Kaichou-san, no one else has come to visit me. Maybe they're already bored with me."

"What're you talking about? Everyone really wanted to visit you today, Lolotte! But they unfortunately have some urgent errands to take care. Here, you should read this." Synn handed an envelope to Lolotte. She found a card with the drawings of every student council member. There're also hand-written messages from them.

_..._

_I look forward to seeing you again, Lolotte-san._

_Misa Brigitta Cristelis, the student council (vice) president._

_..._

_Make sure you won't miss the festival, Lolo-chan! Let's chat later._

_Nanaka._

_..._

_Hope you'll be ok soon! We'll have fun together this Christmas!_

_Kaichou-san._

_Note: This is an exception since it's just a nickname! Misa._

_..._

_Please get well soon. I'd like to chat with you again._

_Ria, your Sempai-san._

_..._

_Take care._

_Azel._

_..._

Lolotte could feel personalities of everyone showing through in the card, even unilateral rivalry from Misa toward Synn. Absorbing all its contents, she sniffed softly.

"Maybe it's also our fault that we hurt your feeling involuntarily sometimes." Synn confessed sadly.

But Lolotte shook her head firmly.

"I'm the one to blame for distrusting our friendship, Kaichou-san! I got carried away by Panda-san's remark. I'm very sorry."

"Umm, let's not dwell on this anymore! We should move forward and believe in our bond! After all, you're the one who said that frightening things mean nothing if we hold hands together."

"You're absolutely right, Kaichou-san! By the way, they seem eager to talk with me again. Maybe I'm a very fun person to chat with. What is it called? A big mouth?" Lolotte asked.

"Uh, that's bad way to word it. Let's say you've shoreless curiosity, always overflowing with all kind of possibilities. Anyway, you don't have to be like Nanaka, Misa, Azel, or Ria-sempai. You're already fine just the way you are!"

"Do you really mean that, Kaichou-san?" Lolotte inquired enthusiastically, her eyes shined dreamily.

"Of course! It's your bright personality that usually keeps us in high spirits. Just like your healing ability refreshes our energy in heat battle. Personally, I think it would be boring if you weren't around here."

"Thank you very much, Kaichou-san!"

"There's really no need to thank me. I only say what I always think of you." Synn patted Lolotte's head tenderly.

"I'm still very grateful for your words. However, if Kaichou-san says so, I should rephrase my thanks."

Moving closer to Synn, Lolotte kissed his cheek softly.

"L-Lolotte! W-What're you doing?" Synn muttered, his face incredibly red.

"I-I just remembered something in my guidebook. It mentioned that kissing is another way to show gratitude in some faraway land." Lolotte replied softly, her cheeks a little pink. She fumbled through her guidebook, apparently searching for the alleged information.

Synn was dumbfounded. Although it was not the first time Lolotte had believed some weird stuff from her guidebook, he was completely caught off guard this time. Synn sighed inwardly. _Sometimes, I really wondered who wrote that book. Well, it isn't that I don't like her resolve but this surely surprises me a lot. Her scent is amazingly sweet though…._

"All of this sure took a lot of time….Kaichou-san, I'm already tired." Lolotte murmured wearily.

"Y-Yeah, you should definitely rest!" Synn broke his stupor awkwardly and helped Lolotte settle on the bed. Watching her sleep comfortably, he was satisfied.

_Although Lolotte can be funny or weird sometimes, there's an innocent aura about her when I take a good look. Is she always this….uniquely cute? Maybe she wouldn't mind this._ Deciding to leave a little token of affection, he kissed her forehead gently.

"We're going to celebrate your birthday together at the festival. Get well soon, Lolo-chan." Synn stole one more glance at Lolotte before he took his leave. Unbeknownst to him, a bright smile crept onto the angel's lips.

_Today I'm very happy, Kaichou-san. Now I have something special to look forward to this Christmas._

* * *

**Special Thanks:**

Kaewalee-chan, my dear little sister, for being the perfect portrait of Lolotte Rosenkreuz.

Qaint, for always supporting me both good and bad times. Please check his stories, they're all awesome! Also thanks for pointing out some typo.

Last but not least, everyone who, by chance, happens to visit my humble story! I hope this fic can somehow become the good establishment for Twinkle Crusaders fandom on this website. It truly deserves some grand spotlight, promotion and all!

Please read and review. Merry Christmas, everyone!


End file.
